080314-DaniRubi
04:46 GG: You flirting with my ex? 04:46 AC: I don't flirt with anyone. who the heck are you? 04:46 GG: No, who the heck are you? You've got logs upon logs with Eddy. You think that means nothing from him? 04:47 GG: I can see all that text. 04:47 AC: Uhh... Yeah he kinda talks to me and i answer sometimes 04:48 GG: "I just fell into his affections~ Oh noooo!" 04:49 AC: God no. wait you one of those jealous ex's or something? 04:49 GG: You think this is Scott Pilgrim? This isn't some inferior Canadian Romance. He's not going to be chatting to anyone for a long time! 04:50 AC: He around? 04:50 GG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:51 AC: Ill take that as a no. unfortunate i actually enjoyed kicking his ass on games. 04:54 GG: Just don't fall arse over elbow for him. He's not worth it. 04:54 AC: Yeah wasnt going to honestly. He seems like a nice dude but way too clingy for my tastes. 04:55 GG: You don't EVEN know the half of it. 04:56 AC: Alright so who are you anyway? 04:56 GG: You first! 04:57 AC: Ruby Clarent? The robotics engineer? 04:57 GG: Ugh, I wonder what plan he had talking to someone like you with all that sugar dripping off the keys. 04:58 AC: Probably to get into my panties. 04:58 GG: I'm Dani Malloy. There's nothing to describe cause I'm going to destroy it anyway. 04:58 AC: Ooo Whats the weapon of choice? 04:58 GG: Fire. 04:58 AC: Hot. 04:59 AC: Sorry had to. 04:59 GG: Just scratching the surface. 05:01 AC: So yeah. how'd you meet up with eddy anyway 05:02 GG: Long story. Not worth anyone's time. 05:02 GG: We had a thing. 05:02 AC: And it blew up in your face? 05:04 GG: In more ways than one. 05:04 GG: You watch your back, Tinkerbell. 05:04 GG: He's trouble. 05:06 AC: Tinkerbell? It'd help if my text was your color but tinkerbell? 05:06 AC: Lame. 05:06 GG: It's a pet name, love. Just take it and be thankful. 05:08 AC: Plenty thankful... You english? 05:09 GG: We'll pretend and all be happier for it. 05:10 GG: Self-improvement. 05:11 AC: Plenty of that needed in the worlds. 05:12 AC: Anyway you want to degrade anyone else I know? I've finished all of my projects now im just messing around. 05:12 GG: I'm just scanning his logs real quick and warning the sad bastards. 05:13 AC: Sweet christmas how many people did he know? 05:14 GG: It's easier to name the ones he didn't. 05:14 GG: I think some of these are even lusii. 05:14 AC: Any "dragons" 05:15 GG: I wish I cared enough to look. 05:17 GG: Why, you in the market for one? 05:18 AC: ...id be kick ass to have one. but id probably just have my parents buy me one 05:18 GG: You're well off then. 05:19 AC: Not by choice thats for sure. 05:20 GG: Must be nice. 05:20 GG: Not a care in the world. 05:20 GG: Subscribing to all that's wrong with the planets. 05:21 GG: Bet you buy your ideas. 05:22 AC: Pthh. if it was my choice id disown my parents and work my way up the proper way. but im definately not allowed to do that. I don't "buy my ideas" I "make my ideas" with 2 hands and time. 05:25 GG: HA. 05:25 GG: Run away with me. 05:25 GG: I'm leaving. 05:25 AC: To where? 05:25 GG: Anywhere. 05:25 GG: Learning the meaning of life. 05:26 GG: Leaving fire in my wake. Forcing opinions to change. 05:28 AC: Sounds kind of... radical actually. but im forced onto a situation that i cant get out of and if i do... even worse things happen. so im going to continue the short path and if i dont like it ill just... kick it in the figurative ballsack. 05:28 GG: You're not half bad, you know? 05:29 GG: I'll spraypaint something for ya. Use your rich kid internet to search it. 05:29 AC: Hah. tag it with a robot head and say "for queen and country" 05:29 AC: symbolism 05:29 GG: Off with her head! More like. 05:29 GG: AHAHAH 05:31 AC: Shes no red queen at least. im unaware if shes off'd anyone. 05:32 GG: Eh, that troll one does though. 05:32 GG: Maybe a combo piece. 05:32 GG: Sounds good. 05:32 GG: Anyway. I'll bother you again if I don't toss this stupid brick of a machine. 05:32 GG: Bad memories and stupid music files. 05:33 AC: Sounds like a plan Dani. Hope to talk to you again. (just reformat it) 05:33 GG: Do I look like a nerd to you? Im not messing with all that. 05:34 AC: Pthh. Alright then. See ya.